


stand by me

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: no matter what





	1. Chapter 1

Every day is different and somehow interesting, even days that are not good. Everything is new since he was out, because the ten best years he spent in prison left an indelible mark.  
Of course, who would not? And the worst murderers who don't have any emotions are difficult to tolerate the tightness. As it would not affect to him who ended up here with the advent of unhappy circumstances.  
*  
His life was anything but nice. When he finally found out that all his dreams were on his way, the whole world collapsed.  
As a boy when his mother left him , they brought him to the home of Leo and Carla. Then they already had several children. It didn't take long to realize that they didn't care for them because of the goodness of their heart, but solely on the checks they had each month. Calculation was simple; more children, more checks. The rest was not that easy. They were mostly hungry if they were lucky they would get one meal a day. They wore their clothes until one of their neighbors donate something to them. Carla didn't pay attention to them, generally neither Leo. Except the day when some madness caught him, and then he would beat the first one he would run into. He didn't choose, boy, girl, younger, older ... all the children it was just numbers. And more hungry than fed, dirty and in eternal fear, they thought it was normal because they didn't know for better.

After his sixteenth, Zero slept more on the street than at home. Nearby there was a basketball court where he played basketball with local kids. Over time, he began to train more seriously. In the next two years, was noticed by some sport agents.  
He has recently celebrated the eighteenth when he got a few serious deals. After training, he went to the house to pick up some papers the trainer asked him for. He was as happy as never in his life. Maybe if he succeeds one day, he thought, could help the children who grew up with him.

But ... he ran to something far worse than occasional beats. The one that feared most. Tina was recently arriving to them from another devastated family. She was only 14 years old, but her accident was the body that had already signaled the right woman. He knew that Leo would then go crazy, but what he found was a nightmare. He heard a quiet cry behind the ajar bedroom door. Leo leaned over Tina over the bed, lowered her panties and raped her from the back. The last thing Zero remembered was how to grab his neck and pull it off, and then just dark ...  
Someone called his name from a distance when he started coming to himself. He was in the kitchen with a knife in his hands and dead Leo under his feet. Blood was everywhere. One of the children was screaming and the neighbors called the police.   
He did not say a word when they took him away.  
*  
Now ten years later he had freedom at least. His everyday life was the job of a construction worker and registration to his social worker every week. As for the job, he was lucky because was given a referral in prison for someone who recruits former prisoners. He even found a relatively decent apartment. For something, though, he knew it would be much harder. Who will be a friend to someone who became a killer with 18?  
Who would ever want to go out with him?  
*  
Tina's letter stopped coming after a few months She said it was too reminiscent of rape. She has never recovered. He heard that they found her after a year in some shelter overdosed. Leo has already destroyed two young life. Other children had been visiting him for some time, but soon he stopped too. Sometimes he wondered how many times a man could stay alone in his life. From his case, apparently countless times.  
*  
They got a job schedule for the next week. Address is something familiar to him. Namely, on one part of the LA Devils Arena, will be made upgrade. Strangely, he thought, once had a bid to play here, now can only watch how they play some happier than him.  
The work took place in the opposite wing, so they didn't come into contact with either the employees or the players. But he could even figure out what life people lived on the other side.  
Sometimes he would watch the games on an old TV that some of the former tenants left behind. Sometimes he would play with kids on the playground near his apartment. Otherwise his life reduced to work, eating and sleeping. If nothing he was free, sort of.

One morning he wakes up sick. Somehow he barely got up and went to work. About two o'clock in the afternoon tells the boss that he will go home, pick up things and move slowly toward the car. He hoped that a good afternoon dream would help him. When it comes to the car, catches him weakness and he leans against.  
Jude went to the meeting, and as he talked to the cellphone, he didn't realize he was heading in the opposite direction. Shit! Where's his car? As he looks around his eyes falls to a man who is obviously not well. He came to him and caught him to not fall. He sees keys in his hand, unlocking the car and helping him sit down. In the nuggets finds a bottle of water and offer him to drink, so man gets a bit of color in his cheeks.   
"Hey, are you better? What's your name? "Jude looks at him worriedly.   
"Zero" he shouted softly " I'm better now. Just caught me a cold. Thanks" he looked embarrassed „Sorry I sucked you in your suit" the obviously expensive suit was dusty of his work suit. "Nevermind. I am Jude. Can I take you somewhere?" he laughed   
"Thanks again, no need. I'll sit a bit here" Zero is still feeling embarrassed   
" Nevermind, I insist" Jude stretched his hand to get up "We have to find my car first. Obviously I went to the wrong side" Jude finally saw the car, and Zero moved after him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jude drive Zero in front of a wicked building. Jude trying to keep conversation all the way, he asks whether he is better. Zero answers very short, shyly. Jude asks what he is doing, so he says he works on the Arene reconstruction area. In fact, he just wants to escape from this car and lie in his bed. Jude insists and lead him to the apartment. Zero is ashamed of his apartment and clothing although Jude don't show any arrogance. Jude just wants to make sure he's okay.

When stay alone, Zero is finally relaxed. Take pills and dressed went to bed and slept. In the evening he was a little better, even temperature dropped. He got up and went under the shower. Wearing a T-shirt and a boxer and watching TV a bit.  
Think again of Jude. The only kind person who has helped him for no reason or benefit for a while. He feels comfortable, even better because of a couple of nice words and some good deeds.  
Next day he is coming to the Arena. He glanced toward the place where he met Jude, laughed in himself and started to work.

Jude has been thinking about Zero since last night when finished with the job. He had such sad eyes. Obviously not just because he was ill. There was something much deeper here.  
Maybe he should look for him at his job, but he doesn't want to be intrusive. He shrugged and headed for the first morning meeting.  
In the evening, on the road to the house, he remembered Zero again and turned car to his apartment. When Zero sees him at the door, he is totally surprised.   
Jude smiles "Hey, I came to see how you are“ than come into the apartment without a call "I hope didn't interrupted you in something?" So sit on the first chair "Sorry I'm a little tired".  
Zero finally moved and closed the door "Sorry, you just surprised me, I didn't want to be rude. Thanks for worrying, I'm fine" he sat across and stood up again "you want a beer?" Jude nodded, and Zero took two beers and added him one than sat down again.  
Not sure what exactly the two of them could talk to, but Jude is so cute and fond. After half an hour they relax and talk about sport, work, and everything else.  
Jude even took off the jacket, and he brought them two more beers. When he asks if he is hungry, Jude remembers he hadn't eaten anything since morning, so Zero ordered a pizza. After a long time Zero doesn't feel the fear or discomfort in the presence of another person.  
Jude suddenly jumped to look at the clock "Why don't tell me it's so late?" laughs when sees Zero frightened "Both of us must go to work tomorrow. Thank you for everything" pick up his belongings and go.

Zero has been looking in the closed door for a long time. He feels stupid to be a slave of stereotypes. Jude never didn't behave like a jerk, even though he was obviously a good standing young man. Didn't bother him modest Zero apartment. On the contrary, he proved to be very kind and caring when he helped him and he came to check him the other day even though they recently met.

The next time they meet after a couple of days in the parking lot, and when Zero calls for a drink, Jude agree. And since then they have been socializing occasionally, heard over the phone, even once Jude with him and the boys in the quarter playing basketball.  
Eventually, realize they've become friends. Strange, because they were so different. And maybe not, because they had so many common themes.

Zero has not yet mentioned his past. He felt guilty of lying to him, but how to tell him?  
Jude notes that Zero has been somewhat nervous lately. He still has the sorrow in his eyes that he noticed when they met for the first time, but he didn't insist. He didn't like to talk about the past either. Especially not about Oscar, who never was really father to him. 

It's been a couple of years since he got here and worked in the agency. All he achieved was merely his merit. Oscar never said a nice word for him, and certainly not him. In fact, he wondered why he wanted his closeness, recognition or respect. Obviously none of that will ever get.  
Maybe that's why he and Zero recognized it. Like they were carried some sadness.

Today Zero promised after work to get something to help him in the apartment. He liked Jude's apartment. He was small but very comfortable and reminded him of home. Zero didn't know what the home was, but this was the closest to what he once imagined.  
When he comes to him, Jude is already home and make a dinner. Bring him beer and Zero extends to the living room where is a new wardrobe who was supposed to compile.   
" I can do a lot, but to compile something by the designs I'm totally stupid" Jude screams out of the kitchen.   
Zero laughed, Jude was a lot of it, but not stupid " Fortunately you have your own personal handyman"   
Jude appears at the door, wearing apron " Fortunately you have your own chef, sometimes" grinning and going back to kitchen.  
When finished, Zero wash yourself and dressed in the clothes he has brought, and he sits at the table "Praise the chef, an excellent dinner" rises beer and cheers.  
They eat for a few minutes in silence when Zero picks up all the courage and begins "I should have told you something a long time ago. I will not be angry if you don't understand" Jude sit comfortably in the chair and listened carefully until Zero spread all his ugly past in front of him.

Zero tell story in one breath, and when it finishes, it creates unpleasant silence while still looking at the floor.  
Jude cann't say he was not shocked. And more than that. But now understands all. Slowly he stood up and sat beside him, took his hand in his own "Hey, look at me" with his other hand lift his chin. "Life was really cruel to you, you paid your debt even more than you should have" Zero looks at him in the eye and feels almost physically as the cargo falls from his heart. Is it possible that he has found someone who will accept him even with all his sins?  
When Jude embraced him, he still didn't say anything, only felt how long-suspended tears began to fall on Jude's neck.

It seems that they stay so long, when Jude moves away and wipes his tears. "It's okay, I know what's going to cheer you up" and grabbed him by the hand and pulled it toward the car.  
Nothing speaks the whole way until they stand in front of the Arena " I wasn't honest either. Oscar is my father" unlock the door and they go inside "I want you to see what have missed"  
He took him to the center of the court and added the ball to him "And you know what, it's never too late ..."

Thought he would at least alleviate all his sorrow for lost dreams. And indeed Zero felt relieved, finally. If he didn't realize what he was dreaming about, he got something better, he finally had a real friend. The one who accepted him as it is.

That night he slept for the first time quietly, without nightmares. In the morning he wakes up like a new man and sends Jude the message "Thank you". When the answer came "Always" smiled and started to work.

Since that day, he made the decision to start training again. He knows very well that top players are recruited as very young, and by their standards he are already an old man, but it doesn't matter, that was for his soul.  
Jude supports him, see how happy he is, sometimes even going to look him at the training. If somebody deserved some luck, that was Zero. And he really meant when he told him it was never too late.


	3. Chapter 3

Although his job was not related to the sports part, Jude knew enough about basketball to recognize talent. Zero it had more than enough. He was a little rusty after so many years, but there was an rough diamond. Nothing that couldn't be corrected. Years were a problem, but not insurmountable.   
Jude was just supposed to say a few words for him in the right place, but Zero didn't allow this. He would say that this is enough. He felt that time couldn't come back, and he was so pleased with what he had.  
If he had learned something in life, how to be happy with the little things. The greatest thing that happened to him was friendship with Jude. They were happy if some of them did something, and they knew they could rely on each other. He was particularly grateful for that.

With time Jude told him about his and Oscar story. For many years he and his mother lived alone. When he had expressed the desire to work for his father, the mother was up against. And he just wanted to know how to have a father, but now after a couple of years he realized this would never happen.

Zero understood that. Even he as a child sought something good in Leo. He is the only "father" he ever knew. Until the moment Leo had crossed all the limits of brutality and indecency, and in fact has always been such brute.  
Zero remembered that through the fog. He didn't really want to remember at all, especially for Tina. And then for his own sake because Leo destroyed his life as well as her.  
*  
Unfortunately in the jail, something reminded him of what he desperately wanted to forget.  
After the first days when he was just like a terrified roach sitting in the corner of the cell, he met his roommate. Bil didn't look like a criminal, but Zero didn't look like either, right? In the next few weeks, he gained his trust and approached him a bit. Wrong. One night he brutally raped him. He wanted to scream, tried to defend but nothing helped. The pain was terrible, and even worse, he was again betrayed by someone whom he dared to believe.

Bil had misunderstood many in jail, and although he had a guard on your side. The next day, he was killed by the detainees who had been charged for five years in prison just because of him. Some things in prison are unforgivable. Zero did what he had to do, just whispering Bil's name in the passage. On the same day, he was solved by a bully and got a protector. Since that day he swore that it would not happen again. Unfortunately, the trace of the soul was nothing to erase.  
He rarely came back in thoughts on those days. Not all were bad. Over time, he had a few people he would have talked or played chess with. He read a lot or practiced in the gym. It is important that he found a way to withstand what must be done.  
For a long time nobody has visited him. He only had companions who just waited for the day to come out. They were not friends, only the people who united the unfortunate destiny. That's all.  
*  
The only thing he and Jude didn't talk about were the relationships. He supposed Jude sometimes had some sex. Like Zero had with the women he sometimes met at the bar. He was stunned about it, maybe he never even talked about it.

Now turned back to basketball. He played much better. It has already surpassed the amateur team he has been trained for a while.   
One day in the audience was someone who watched it carefully. Jude respected his desire and did not mix, but one of the colleagues he was practicing with him, was.  
He called for a sports agent he knew than he was coming to see him. After training, both of them join him. The agent introduced himself like Tom and asks him if he wants to come to training in LA Devils. Zero says he'll think, so when curiosity overcomes than comes. He looked at some training, while the coach didn't invite him to train with the reserve team.   
Pete immediately sees that Zero has potential even though is older. He'll have to work a lot if he wants to achieve something, and offer him a temporary contract. Zero is thinking again for a while, and he wants to share this with Jude first.  
He invites him to dinner and tells him what happened.   
Jude cheers like a little kid "I told you it was never late, see? I have the names of several agents if you want" He winked, hoping Zero will pick him up.   
Zero is a little insecure and frightened "I would not want to disappoint you."   
Jude gently striking him on the shoulder "You cann't disappoint me, never, remember that"   
Zero smile lights up the room "Let's try it" and firmly reaches his hand in a sign of agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

At once both their lives spinning around, as carousel. Zero success doesn't surprise just him but the whole basketball world.  
Zero signed the contract under the real name Gideon, and what he kept from the past was "0" he was wearing on the jersey.  
Soon he was in the first team and since then his career is just uphill. Zero for the first time in life cann't believe how much happiness smiled to him. He worked hard, but all this it seems so unreal.  
Jude left all the other clients, and devoted only to him. He saw how much Zero worked hard, so he just tracked his pace. He was amazed how he managed to grow after all. Although they were a client and agent, they were first of all friends.  
Zero climbed lightly on top of the top player. He went out with the most beautiful women, he was a desirable guest at all major events in the city, but his favorite company was still Jude. They had less time for private gatherings, but when they met in Jude's apartment that Zero loved so much, it was better than any glamor.  
Zero has recently moved to a luxury apartment where he usually only came to sleep. There was nothing tied up there. Even missed his humble working class apartment.  
Although he was running at sixth speed, Jude held him firmly on the ground. And he knew it was just for his good.  
They often talked about something else. Someone will soon excavate the Zero story. How will it affect all that's going on? And how it will react when it comes to it.  
*  
Jude has often been thinking about how life is a miracle. He was happy because of Zero's success and did everything in his power to help him. As they had less and less time for each other, he missed his. He missed his eyesight, when he passes with his fingers nervously through his hair, laughed loudly and hit his hand over his back ... he actually understood something else, he fell in love with his best friend. He tried to shake off these thoughts, hoping to disappear over time, but he didn't, and he becoming unhappier.  
When he met, he tried to hide it, but Zero knew him. He thinks he did something wrong. And in whatever way he tried to get it out of it, but didn't succeed. He didn't even know how to fix it, because he didn't understand what was going on.  
Zero enjoyed the novelty popularity and everything that was happening around him. Only, it did not matter if he lost Jude.  
*  
This weekend they both traveled to Boston. Zero played the match, and Jude had sponsorships.  
After the match, Zero look for Jude to have dinner together, so when he doesn't find him, he waits in the bar. He drinks a drink or two when he sees it coming and moves to the room immediately. Alcohol gives him some courage. He hoped to finally find out what was going on. It came to him when he unlocked the door of the room. Jude immediately begins with the story of how tired he is, but Zero doesn't give up this time "Jude, please tell me what's going on?"  
Jude let him in the room. He is aware that none of them deserved this. Decide to tell him no matter what.  
" For a long time I don't look you as friend..." somehow they spelled out. Zero hurts something in the bottom of the soul, will he leave him like everyone else? Then he looked into his eyes and finally realized. Get him by the hand "Why did not you tell me?"  
Jude doesn't dare say anything because he fears he will cry when Zero leans and kisses him. They come down to the couch in the vicinity. They kissed almost forgetting to breathe.  
Zero tries to remove his tie and shirt, and his own shirt, all at once in speed. They both started laughing "We're eager, isn't?" Jude got up and led him to the bed. Both sitting up and slowly taking off clothes while they still kissed. Still wearing a boxer's Zero lie on the bed and Jude beside him "I cann't believe that this is happening, and now I don't know what to do ..." Zero smiled " I guess we will somehow manage ..." as he moves hand over his chest and the stomach.  
Jude put his hand down to Zero's crotch when he senses how he stumbles. "Is everything OK?" He withdrew frightened. "More than OK, just please ..." so Jude understood. He wants to erase all his traumas and sorrows. He feels so much the responsibility to give him back a little bit of faith to people and life, and most to love.  
And indeed every touch and kiss relaxes Zero all the more, so it starts to open as a flower. When he enters, Zero whisperes something like a thank you, and Jude finally releases all his emotions and desires from a hidden corner and for the first time tells somebody in his life "I love you" without any perseverance.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning they start waking up together, interwoven limbs, cuddling without words extending the intimacy and warmth of the moment.  
It's almost noon when they finally get out of bed. Order coffee and breakfast and talk about the obligations for that day.  
Jude feared to have somehow outdated this night, but Zero's smile wipes out all the doubts.

Jude went on an earlier flight. Zero still has the obligation and return to the team. In the evening as soon as they land, they drive to Jude's apartment, and they only go from where they stayed this morning.  
While at some time of the night sitting in the kitchen and eating ice-cream, Jude remembered Boston "Hey, I forgot to ask what was the game?" Zero pulls his finger over his nose and blunders the ice cream "Who cares?" draw him to himself than lick and kiss him.   
"I care, you know we'll have to leave the apartment once?" Jude doesn't take a smile from his face, but if someone asks him, he wouldn't want to leave the apartment as long as Zero is here. Jude was happy as he hasn't been for a long time.  
*  
They did not appear publicly, there was no need. They simply sought to enjoy one another away from the eyes of other people. Some stolen kiss in the passage, some look over the hall, some quick sex in Jude's office. Zero came every night to his apartment, and nights would be only theirs.  
Zero felt this apartment like a home more and more. He liked to look at Jude as he was looking for something cursing under his breath. When he was cooking and humming something. When they squeeze together and watch TV or some movie. When he first woke up and watched Jude how to frown in his sleep. Jude has changed his life for sure.  
Jude knew all his wishes and needs in advance and nothing was hard for him. Since the day they met, and especially now. Zero once feared to think that everything was too good to last, but he decided he would not think like that. He decide to give them a chance, no matter how risky it was.  
*  
When Zero win his first Championship, almost cann't believe it. He could never dream of being here same day. Jude looks proudly at him. Get his gaze somewhere out of the mass and he knows their time will be later.  
Zero keeps briefly at the celebration, then hurries to the Jude. Dinner, candles, flowers, champagne ... "Wow" says when kiss him. "Nothing is too much for my champion" Jude leads him to the table.  
That night making love a little drunk from champagne, success, they finally found each other ...  
*  
Jude seems to hear the sound of the phone but doesn't want to wake up yet. Someone obviously doesn't give up, so Zero leans over him and comes up with "What?" On the other side, someone tells him something. When he put the handset down, silently swing and turn on the TV. His story spins on all channels. Jude is suddenly completely awake. Shrug it around his shoulder "I'm here. We knew this would happen some day" when Zero squeezes his face in his neck, Jude knows that the worst thing would be to come back in those terrible days. He embraced him, trying to protect him at least.

Zero doesn't care either for a career, or what anyone will say, it is only important that he is not alone this time.  
"Listen, they don't know where you are. We have time to prepare a statement. I'm not going anywhere" They got up and made coffee. "We'll get this together. Everything will be fine" And Zero trusts him as always.  
*  
When they reach the Arena, journalists surround them from all side. Jude reads the statement, and then Zero responds to countless questions. They pulled back to Jude's office and Zero burst into the armchair. He feels as though he was overloaded by a truck. Jude kisses him in the forehead "Now can only be better" but Zero feels again all the ugly things that happened to him, as well as all the beautiful things that have happened in the recent times. Maybe everything had to be that way, thought optimistic, holding Jude's hand.  
*  
And then decides, he finished with secrets. Then it couldn't affect anything, but now it can. He can take his life in his hands and offer it to Jude as a pledge for a common future. Whatever it may be. He hoped the Jude would accept it.  
Sometimes he wondered how he hadn't noticed before, what he felt about him. In fact, he had a blockade and never ceased to wonder someone wanted to be his friend, let alone something more. Although it did not matter, at least not to him, the love of his life was a man and knew that Jude forever would be his first choice.  
The next morning wake up first and do what he likes best. Watching him sleep ragged and beautiful. Kiss his hair, kiss his neck and leaving tiny kisses all along his back. Jude stretches like a cat.   
"I wanted to ask you something" whispered in his ear when he came back up again, still holding hand on his naked ass.   
"Right now?" Jude asks half joking.   
Zero bites his ear slightly harder.   
"OK, OK, shoot" Jude turns to his back and looks impatiently.  
"I would like to buy an apartment for two of us if you want to?" He asks shyly.   
"I thought you loved my apartment?" Jude asks to hide how pleasantly surprised he is.   
"You know I love it, but it would be time for something new, just ours, where we would create a home together" Zero responses.  
Jude knows how much power he should have to say this to someone, and every word he thinks so he stands up and sits across him. He took his face in his hands " With no one in this world I wouldn't rather have a home" than kiss him as if to seal the contract.  
And Zero knows that this time he has found someone who will not leave him. Someone with whom they will wipe ugly shadows past. With whom will be both beautiful and less beautiful days. Someone he trusted with life. Someone with whom he will finally have a home.


	6. Chapter 6

The apartment search eventually turned into a house search. Zero seemed to be simple, but it wasn't. Wanders for days. There is time now while the break between the two seasons and he is drives around the city.  
Jude still working. Advertising, sponsors, contracts, his job doesn't have a break. See that Zero looks happy looking for a house and leaves everything to him.

At one of the rides Zero moved to the old quarter. The house he used to live in was still there, more dreadful and worse than he remembered.  
Obviously, no one is living in it for a long time, probably since he went to jail. Considering whether entered or not, however, pushed the door and enter.  
Feel the smell of lust and moisture. There are still traces of blood everywhere. All that brings him back to that day. Feeling nauseous and dizzy he leans against the wall. He still doesn't want to give up. He wants to finally forgive himself.  
This had to be done alone. He knows that Jude wouldn't agree, so he would not say anything to him either. He go on and went through the house. All the bad memories are coming to hit him. Not only would Leo beat someone, but all that neglect and ignorance. How did anyone deserve it? Especially any child?  
When he got out of that dark house, he breathed deeply. Turns to the sun and doesn't look back when he goes to the car. After all, this leaves in the past where it should be.

Suddenly, as if all he sees with new eyes. On his way to the apartment, he saw a house in which he could imagine himself and Jude.  
He calls the number he finds on the sales chart and arranges the meeting for a couple of days. He hopes that Jude will like house as much as he likes.  
For the weekend, surprise him and take a tour. Watching him while visiting the house, he cann't determine what Jude thinks. Leave him for a while " What do you think?" asks when he can no longer endure. Jude embraces him "It's perfect" Zero kisses him "It can be ours right away. Let me take you to dinner to celebrate."

Jude is surprised, this is the first time he wants to go public. Not sure what to say.  
Oscar has gone through news that circulated for a while about Zero almost painless. It did not matter to him whether it was good or bad advertising. It's important to bring money.  
But now he is not sure how Oscar will react to find out he is a gay and live with one of his best players.

Zero obviously doesn't think about it. Take him to one of the best restaurants in town. During the dinner several times he leaned over and whispered something to him. He touches his hand over the table, the nature of their relationship is very obvious.  
Jude cann't relax, so Zero asks "What's wrong with you?" Jude is a little embarrassed, but does not want to lie to him "I'm not sure that you need more publicity, the situation around his past has just calmed down."  
Zero looks at him for a long time, then he realizes " Is it possible you take care of what Oscar would say?" Jude is embarrassed to admit "Old habits die hard. This time I'm afraid he will attack you. "  
Zero embraced him "I can deal with Oscar, and I don't care what he thinks, the others even less. Jude, we've all done this together, others will have to agree or not, it depends on them."

After a couple of days out picture the two of them kissing in a car outside his home, and the madness begins again. This time Zero refuses to give the statement "I don't care about whosesoever private life, so I don't want to explain my own."

As they expected, Oscar they both invited on the meeting. Jude is nervous as if that little boy was again, but Zero is as cold as ice. After all that he has gone through in his life, what a funny little man can do to him?  
Both are sitting and listening for ten minutes of shouting and insulting. Oscar has been particularly jostled to Jude. First time when Oscar took the air, Zero stood up and approached the table. Jude has never seen him like this.  
"Mr. Kinkad" says in a slightly offensive tone "as far as I know in my contract don't write anything about what I can or cann't do in my bedroom, better to say our bedroom" turn to Jude and gently look at him "so I don't know what are you talking about? If you have anything to complain about my teamwork, I'm listening to "wait for a few moments and go on "if you don't, you can fuck off" catch Jude by the hand and go to the door. Paused once more " before I forget, if he once again repent this tone to him, you don't want to deal with me in this case" and they both leave.  
Outside Jude looks at him with a smile "My Hero" kissing him with a passion among all these people who are passing around them.

Oscar tries to hurt both, but fails. Jude protected Zero contract from all possible and impossible situations, and Jude works in an agency that has nothing to do with Oscar. The Agency doesn't consider that Jude has hurt any rule. There is nothing left him except to leave them alone and to avoid them.  
Zero still cann't understand why Oscar is so cruel to his own son. But it seems that Jude has finally overcome, so it doesn't matter.  
More importantly, they have been living in their home for some time. Every night when they come home, problems are left in front of the door. And each morning when they wake up together, they have the power to fight for everything they bring in a new day. Both have what they wanted the most, home.


End file.
